percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6 Hanna Bowshmite Hanna felt like the unsung hero in the group. Yeah she could fly, but like her mother, she was misunderstood. She wasn't really an asset to the team Thanatos had assembled, mearly just a space filler. That last fight with the bird demons really proved a point, that these people really cared for Hanna, Hecter almost killed himself with the energy ball he produced, just to save Hanna. Hanna never felt as greatful to a person in all her life. "Are you sure this is the place?" Jess asked as she stopped a fly in mid-air, bending time around it. "Positive. The soul's aura is stronger than what I had a couple of moments ago. I need to- THERE!" Zahir shouted and pointed down a backstreet. The driver put the bus to an jolted stop. And they all hustled out of the bus, looking around the street. "Jess. Stop the time to as far a radius as you can. We don't want to attract any more problems" Grace suggested. Jess' eyes closed, she clapped her hands, opened her eyes and the time had stopped, leaving Hanna impressed with Jess' talents. The team cautiously walked down the backstreet with Hecter leading the way as a human torch. The soul wasn't easy to find, in fact it wasn't easy to see. Thankfully, Zahir could sense where the soul was and as they neared his senses seemed to hum. The soul was just a wisp of smoke, but seemed to glide away as they moved closer to it. "How do we manage to catch it?" Hanna asked, still moving closer to the soul. "With one of these" Zahir answered and produced the darkest gemstone ever seen, the Obsidian stone "With these you can trap souls and release them when you want to" he finished, but as he did, an energy ball exploded over our heads. Looking around, a woman who was literally see through stood in a greek gown and her black hair flowing around her. "No one is trapping any souls. Not on my watch" the woman said and another energy ball, no not energy, Plasma ball formed at her fingertips. "Who are you, lady?" Courtney asked and drew her sword, on the defense. "My dear, I am Psyche" Psyche said and flung the Plasma ball at Hanna who moved out of the way, but winced as it clipped the side of her wing. "The Goddess of Souls" Logan muttered "Look, Thanatos sent us to bring the lost souls back to the Underworld, we mean no harm" he suggested, but the goddess' face turned sour. "No harm to me, but I believe these souls want to be free. I mean, who wants to die?" Psyche said and advanced towards us, her fingers crackling with plasma energy. "I've fought gods, and even titans. Do you know who I am?" Logan asked, looking confident, his hands turning black, "Some pest of a demigod, you're aura is dark though, let me guess. Erebus' son...no Nyx's son?" the goddess guessed as she rambled a list of deities, finally Logan shouted back. "I AM THE SON OF TARTARUS!" Logan shouted and flung what seemed like a mud ball at the soul goddess, but beneath her a swirling portal opened up "This is a one-way train to you're cell in Tartarus, Psyche. Do you really want to challenge us?" he shouted, Hanna took a step back, afraid of what might happen, but as the goddess was distracted by the portal, Hanna slipped the obsidian stone out from Zahir's fingers. Using her wings as a clock to offer invisibility, she crept over to the ghost and flung the obsidian stone at it. The stone stood still in the air and the soul was swept into the stone. The obsidian, with it's dark color, turned a grey-ish color with the soul trapped inside. "YOU WIN FOR NOW!" Psyche exclaimed in terror. Logan eradicated the portal and Psyche continued "I know what you're plan is. I plan to help the resistance ahead of you. Farewell... friends" and the goddess vanished. "Phew. Now, let's get that soul" Grace said with a heavy sigh, but as she turned, Hanna was holding out the stone. "Is... the soul inside that?" Courtney asked, looking at Hanna is amazement. "It is. I took it when Psyche was distracted" Hanna answered and threw the stone to Zahir. "Well done Hanna! Good Job" Grace said and patted Hanna on the back "We need to keep going. This pit-stop took too long" Grace finished. We raced back to the bus and headed back onto the road. The way to the Grand Canyon seemed to take forever. That was until Zahir got another soul on his Radar. "I've found another...!" He shouted. Another soul to be captured was all they needed. Hanna felt like she earned her place on the team. And that was all she wanted. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page